Captured
by The Cliffhanger Girl
Summary: What happens when Eli and Clare get stuck in a scary and sticky situation? Will they make it through together?
1. Chapter 1

I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS LITTLE INTRODUCTION! THIS IS DEDICATED TO MY BEST FRIEND! THANKS FOR THE IDEA!

**CLARE'S PROSPECTIVE**

**I sat in class and listened to my teacher ramble on about homework. When, finally an announcement came on the speaker. "Attention all students, we are encouraged to warn you about the strangers who are trying to lure children inside vans. Now, I know all of you are very smart children but please be careful and be aware of your surroundings. Thank you and I apologize for the interruptions." I sighed and turned to Ali. "Yes, Clare when someone pulls up next to you in a creepy van with tinted windows saying they have kittens inside what do you say?" I smirked and said, "I say oh my god really can I see and then I go inside the van…" Ali laughed at how serious I sounded. I looked around the room and I stared down at my blank paper. I was in this class for more than twenty minutes and I had a writer's block.**

**I turned to Eli, my supposed English partner. He only talked when he wanted to criticize my work. I said, "Hey Eli, why don't you make yourself useful and help me…that is your job." He rolled his eyes at me and said, "Well, Clare I am sorry that twilight isn't on tonight. I can't help that…" I smiled and said, "Ha-ha Eli, I have writer's block." He frowned and said, "Saint Clare has no thought's, that's odd." I laughed and tapped my pencil on my paper. "What are you thinking of right now?" He asked me. I smiled and decided to flirt; maybe this would get him to talk. "You…" I told him. Ali's jaw dropped and I looked down and blushed. There was no way I was actually falling for this kid. He smirked, "Well, now elaborate on me. Like, what I act like, who I like, who I appeal to, and so on…" I looked down at my paper and the thoughts flowed in my head like it was nothing. I ended up writing three pages about Eli, but I used Romeo's name. Oh that is so sick, Ms. Dawes is so going to notice…ugh oh well.**

**When the last bell rung I quickly got up and ran to my locker. I unlocked the locker and Ali said, "Flirting with Goldsworthy, Clare. That's totally shallow you should have totally told me before you did it so I wasn't so shocked." I sighed, "I don't like him Ali, and I just have no one else to turn to when I get a writer's block. But, when I see him the writer's block goes away. It's weird, but anyways I don't like him…" I closed my locker and jumped when Eli was standing behind it. "Eli!" I shrieked. He said, "It's too bad you don't like me, maybe I was just getting a little interested in you…" He shrugged his shoulders and walked in front of me.**

**I sighed in frustration and said, "Ugh! He is so annoying! He is playing with my emotions, do you see that? And, he still has the nerve to flirt with me. Ugh." Ali smiled at me and said, "Someone love's Eli…" She rolled her eyes and I laughed. Drew was coming down the hall and Ali backed up against the wall and she became so shy. She placed her hand behind her neck and said, "Hey Drew…" In a tiny girly tone. Drew said, "Oh hey…" He kept walking. I laughed and closed my locked, "Oh…hey Drew." I mocked her and she lightly tapped me with her text book. I looked through my bag and said, "Oh I forgot my phone in Ms. Dawes class, don't wait up I will walk alone." She smiled, "Thanks Clare, nice to know you want me around." I protested, "Well, I don't think you want to hang around here." Ali grabbed her bag off the floor and said, "You are so right, and that's why I am ditching you right now. Text me when you get home." I waved her goodbye and turned around and walked into Ms. Dawes class.**

**I knocked on the door and asked, "Excuse me Ms. Dawes I think I left my phone…" She held up my cell phone and I said, "Thank you Ms. Dawes." I walked up to her desk and before I could leave she said, "Oh Clare, I have a question can you just stay for two minutes." I smiled and said, "Okay, sure what's wrong? I am sorry if anything is wrong with my paper, it was Eli's idea." She laughed and took a sip of her coffee, "We both know this isn't all about Romeo Clare. I just want to say that your connection with this piece was very strong. I felt as if you actually loved Romeo, excellent job." I got up and said, "Well, thank you I guess." She gathered her papers and I stood in front of her awkwardly wondering if I could leave. "Clare, you can go…" I smiled, "Oh okay…" I got up and trotted out of the room.**

**I stopped before leaving and searched through my bag for my iPod. I grabbed it and placed my ear plugs in my ear and blasted the music. I started walking home. I looked down and checked my phone. "Hey mom, I am walking home now. Be home soon…" I texted her and looked up. Then, I heard a horn hocking next to me. Oh my gosh, this is like the stupid kitten story. "Hey do you know where Malcolm Street is?" I nervously chocked on my words and said, "Down the road and make a…a left I think." I started walking and he said, "Can you please come with me and show me where it is?" I chocked on my words, and I couldn't feel my legs. Then, I heard a familiar voice, "Hey, back off and get directions from somewhere else." It was Eli. He stood in front of me and held my body close behind him.**

**I shuddered when the man said, "Eh kid, I was just asking for directions from your friend, not you." I grabbed onto Eli's jacket and he placed his hands up. "Okay, now she told you the directions, now you can go." Then, the van door opened and five men sat smiling. "Oh my god…Eli." I whispered in his ear. I tightened my grip and he asked, "What do you want?" They simply replied, "The girl." I held onto him tighter and the guy driving the van said, "Get the girl."**

WOW! I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS INTRO! DO YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE?

YES OR NO?

LEAVE REVIEWS PLEASE!

AND, IF YOU GUYS DIDN'T LIKE THIS GIVE ME SOME IDEAS TO WRITE SOME STORIES! OKAY THANKS!

-Love you guys

-Cliffhanger Girl


	2. Chapter 2

CAPTURED ECLARE CHAPTER 2

**CLARE'S PROSPECTIVE**

**I grabbed onto Eli and said, "Please don't let them take me! Please!" The five men exited the car and headed for me. I screamed, "Help! Help!" Of course, with my luck no one was around. It was Eli and I against six muscle headed petifiles.**

**Eli tried to fight them off but one grabbed me and Eli screamed, "Clare! Kick! No! Don't hurt her!" I struggled and struggled but they only gripped me tighter. I screamed and shrieked Eli's name so many times, but it was too late I was already in the van. They beat Eli up and he was on the ground breathing heavily with his head down. I tried to force my way out of the car but one man held his hand around my mouth and waist. I saw Eli get up and scream, "Clare!" He started running away and the van quickly sped away.**

**I looked back when I saw Eli's hearse behind us. He wasn't giving up, oh my god Eli please save me! The man in the driver's seat looked up in the mirror and asked, "Your little boyfriend doesn't give up, does he? Well, we will change that." They quickly made a swift u-turn causing me to fall on the floor of the van. I stayed down and prayed. I prayed that Eli would be okay and that he wouldn't be harmed anymore. I heard a loud smash and the men laughed. I got up and looked through the trunk window and saw the hearse crashed and the front of the hood smoking. Eli was unconscious behind the wheel. No…No. I started crying and looked around the van. I didn't know what to do. I asked, "What are you going to do with me?" They smiled and said, "You'll see when it happens…In the meantime let's get to know each other." The driver asked, "Yeah, sweetie what is your name?" I chocked on my words, "Jessica." I lied because if you aren't supposed to tell strangers your real name because once you get saved, if you get saved, they will look for you. I started sobbing and said, "I want to go home…" The driver laughed, "Oh come on darling, don't cry. I am sure we have better guys at the place we are taking you than that little douche back there. Trust me…every girl who goes through this process of ours never wants to go back because they are so happy to be with us."**

**For the first time in my life, I was so scared it hurt. My heart was pounding out of my chest and i felt the van stop. I looked up and they held my arms behind my back and said, "Welcome to your new home." This was place wasn't familiar to me. I looked around and noticed it was between Miller Street and Homer Avenue. I remembered it, and I asked, "When do I get to go home?" The guy was middle aged and had black hair. He said, "Don't worry Jessica this is your new home now…" I looked at the house up and down. It looked like a place where prostitutes stay and homeless people. It looked like I wasn't going to escape. I was in for it, and I was so scared…**

**ELI'S PROSPECTIVE**

**I shook my head back and forth and smelt smoke. I looked around and remembered what happened. I heard Clare's voice screaming my name and I shuddered. Then, I heard Adam, "Eli! Dude!" I heard engines and fire alarms. I tried to move but tightened when I the pain shot through my body. My ribs felt soar. I opened my eyes and looked around. I saw firefighters surrounding me and trying to get into the car. I moved down and covered my face when the glass shattered all over the car. They broke my window, dicks. Do they know how long that is going to take me to fix?**

**I parted my eyes when a firefighter grabbed me and pulled me out of the car. I coughed and coughed, "He is okay!" I heard one guy scream. I heard a crowd of people clap. I grabbed the firefighter's arm and pulled him closer to me, "Find…Clare." I told him forcing the words out. He said, "Guys we need an ambulance he is delusional!" I shook my head when they carried me into the ambulance. They ripped off my shirt and started connecting wires. "No…no…" I kept repeating disconnecting all of these wires. Then, I felt a sharp pain in my arm. The nurse stabbed me in the arm with a needle, and the last thing I could remember was hearing Clare's voice fade away…**

**ADAM'S PROSPECTIVE**

**"No, I am sorry I don't know where she is." I told Clare's mother as she was frantic on the other line. "Okay, Adam if you see her please tell her to come home." I said, "No problem, Mrs. Edwards." The line went dead and my head was pounding in frustration. I looked down at my feet and I shuddered when I heard Eli's shrieks. I sat outside the emergency room. The paramedics say he should be fine but he suffered from a three broken ribs. They say it was caused by a car accident. They say he probably made a wrong turn. I opened my cell phone and dialed my mother. "Hey ma, I am at the hospital. Don't worry I am fine, Eli is in the hospital. He got into a car accident." My mother franticly replied, "Adam! Are you okay?" I said, "I wasn't in the car mom. I just went with him to the hospital. I will go home after I see him."**

**I hung up before she could respond because she was irritating me. I looked up and saw Ali. "Adam!" She sighed and wrapped her arms around me. She was sobbing on my shoulder. I barely talk to this girl, what was she doing. She shrieked on my shoulder and said, "I don't know where Clare is…" I pulled her away and said, "Ali, I am sure she is fine. She probably just lost her phone or something." Ali said, "Don't you care about her. She could have been taken. You heard the announcement this morning!" I sighed and said, "Ali, you know she is smarter than to go with a stranger." She looked at me and gave me the "I am going to cry more if you don't tell me she is okay," look. I said, "Listen, she is my best friend Adam. I can't lose her. She is like a shrimp. She could have been easily carried into a house or taken away. Adam, I am so scared…" She crashed into me and continued to sob on my shirt. I tapped her back, and said, "Don't worry Ali…" I didn't know where Clare was and I then heard Eli shriek again. Then, the nurse walked out of the room.**

**She stopped and said, "You are here for Eli? He is okay now, he is resting. You can go see him." I said, "Thank you." Ali said, "Maybe he knows something about Clare…" I told Ali, "Maybe you should just stick to small talk…" I knew she wasn't. We walked into the room and Eli was lying on his bed sweating and in tears. He looked like they ripped him apart. "Hey man…" I said. Eli said, "Sup…" Ali said, "Let's cut to the chase! What did you do with Clare?" I lightly tapped her and Eli looked as if he had a flashback or heard something. "Clare…I don't know. I don't know where she is. They took her." When I heard that I knew he shouldn't have said it. "Who? Who is they?" Ali questioned him.**

**Eli looked as if the answer would be painful. He looked as if; he didn't want to say it. "I don't know who they were, I could barely remember. I hit my head really hard and I know it was about four to give guys in this van and I remember…" Eli thought and Ali asked frantically, "Eli I thought you were smart! Remember! Please, think really hard!" Eli shook his head and said, "I remember I was standing in front of Clare…" He choked on his words, "I was standing in front of her. She gripped hard onto my jacket. She was tugging at it…they pulled her away. They, they pulled her far away from me…" Eli started to tear. "Come on Ali, leave Eli alone. Let me talk to him alone, okay? Then, I will walk you home." Ali whispered, "Okay…"**

**I looked at Eli and said, "Man, come on don't cry Eli. She will be fine." I tried to comfort him but it sounded like I was only making it worse. "Adam…you don't understand what happened back there. I felt like my heart was ripped out of my chest and stomped on. She screamed my name hundreds of times, and I couldn't help her…it was horrible. It felt like, I couldn't get to her. She screamed my name and begged for me to help her. I need to find her…" He started unhooking all of the IV's attached to him and I said, "I don't think that's a good idea. You should just rest…" Eli said sarcastically, "Rest! Are you crazy? I can't stop thinking about Clare! I need to find her!" I couldn't stop Eli when he was on a rant. I was the only person here who was calm. Eli glared his eyes at me and said, "Nothing will stop me from finding Clare…"**

**DUN…DUN…DUN!**

Ha-Ha that was such a mean cliffhanger. Well, I got lots of reviews and subscriptions on this story so I have to tell you thank you guys so much and I will keep continuing!

**Also here is the preview to the next chapter because I felt so bad about the last cliffhanger: **

"We are going to get out of here…together."

-Who says this? Eli…Clare…Adam…make predictions!

Please Review!

-Cliffhanger Girl

Love you guys 3


	3. Chapter 3

CAPTURED ECLARE CHAPTER 3

CLARE'S PROSPECTIVE

They threw me into this abandoned room and I sat there scared in the corner. I looked across from me and pulled my legs up to my chest. I shook at how cold it was. It was disgusting, and I was alone. I didn't have anything on me. My cell phone was gone, and everything. I had no connection to the real world. I had to find my way out of this room. They turned on the lights and I saw a girl across from me. She looked as if she hadn't bathed for years. She was hiding from me like I was going to hurt her. "Sleep well!" The guy yelled as he slammed the door and we were left alone in the room. I started banging on the door frantically and screaming, "Let us out!" The girl looked up at me and laughed pathetically, "We aren't getting out of here so stop trying. No one ever got out of this hell hole." I looked down at her and said, "Well, there is always a first for everything."

I sat next to her and she scurried away quickly as if she was scared of me. "I am not going to hurt you…" I whispered. She said, "You never know. I have been hurt to many times, I am not able to trust." She had cuts on her arms. I asked, "What did they do to you?" She said, "I was walking home from school when I was eight and they took me. I was going through rough times with my parents and they told me that everything would be better if I went with them. So, I did. I haven't been out of this place since. I am fifteen now…" I gulped and she continued, "They take advantage of you, they call you names, they hit you, they do whatever they want you to. Sometimes, they would threaten me. That's how I got all these scars." She held out her arms and there were tiny gashes in her arms. I said, "I am sorry…" She laughed and said, "Don't be sorry, you didn't do this to me. I was the one who went in the van." She continued, "I have gotten used to it by now…" She peered out towards the wall. The windows were boarded up and the doors were locked. There was nothing but a glass of water in the middle of the room and a camera in the upper right hand corner of the ceiling."

"We are going to get out of here…together," I told her. She smiled, "I told you already, it isn't worth trying. You see where it is boarded up. Well, I tried to jump out the window one day. I just didn't care, I just wanted to get out of here even if it meant dying in the process." I started to cry and held back a sob and whispered, "We are getting out of here, I promise you." She said, "Don't make promises you can't keep." I shook my head, "That is one promise I will keep." There was an awkward silence and I said, "I am Clare, by the way. But, I told them I was Jessica." She smiled and held out her hand, "I am Diane, but I told them my name was Diana." I said, "Nice to meet you." She laughed and asked, "Can I ask you something?" I nodded my head, "How exactly are we going to get out of here?" I looked around and shook my head, "That's a good question…"

ELI'S PROSPECTIVE

When I finally escaped from the hospital I went back to the last time I saw Clare. I stopped and looked around. I heard her voice screaming, "Eli! Please! Don't let them take me…" I looked around and saw the whole scene in my head recap. I started to tear and looked around. I saw her bag, it wasn't touched. I saw traced my fingers on the bag and remembered when they picked her up and dragged her into the van she dropped everything. I picked her stuff up and I looked through her phone. It had thirty messages from her mom and ten voicemails. I listened to the voicemails, her mother was frantic and said she had called the cops. I grabbed the bag and the phone and started walking towards Clare's house. I would at least tell the cops my side of the story and maybe they can get a better take on the investigation. I wasn't going to let Clare suffer, I love her too much. And, I didn't even get to tell her…

I banged on her door and her mother answered the door looking out of place and frantic that her baby girl was missing. "Mrs. Edwards I need to talk to the police." She said, "Have you seen Clare, Eli?" I blanked out and handed her the bag and her cell phone. Her knees gave out and started crying hysterically. I got down to her eye level and said, "Don't worry Mrs. Edwards, they will find her." I helped her mother up to the table. The police were investigating everything. I sat down with an officer and he asked, "What's your name son?" I gulped and said, "Eli Goldsworthy."He pulled out a notepad and asked, "When was the last time you saw the victim?" I said, "It was after school, around three. She was alone, and she was walking with her ipod in. She wasn't paying attention. The van pulled up aside her and he asked her for directions. I came over and stood in front of her. I told them to leave and they didn't need to ask for directions. Then, the van door opened and six guys the size of the hulk came out and tackled me to the ground…" Clare's father wrapped his arm around Mrs. Edwards shoulder and pulled her into a tight hug as she sobbed frantically. "I was unconscious, and the last thing I could remember was Clare screaming my name, and I couldn't get to her…They took her in the van." Mrs Edwards burst out crying, "No!"

After a couple of hours spent in the Edward's house being interviewed the cops eventually cleared out. The head officer looked at Clare's parents and said, "We will do the best we can to find her. If we find her or get any clues as to where she is…we will call you." She nodded and said, "Thank you officer." Her mother turned towards me and said, "Eli, right?" I said, "Yes…" She looked at me and said, "Thank you for what you did for Clare. I am sure she will come back…I just I miss her so much and If they, if they hurt her." I sighed, "Mrs. Edwards, just don't give up hope. Not now…We will find her." Her mother looked at me and said, "I know, I just don't want you to worry about us." I said, "Mrs. Edwards I care about your daughter very much, and we are all in no condition to let her go." She smiled and hugged me. I felt even more horrible after this visit. It made me feel like shit that I couldn't have beaten the crap out of all of those guys and saved Clare. I knew one thing though; I was going to find Clare…no matter who or what stood in my way…

OH MAN! WHY DID I END IT THAT WAY? HA-HA

**Preview to Chapter 4:**

He looked at me and said, "Your eyes tell me you are frightened…" I closed my eyes tight and he picked my chin up and said, "Do not be…I am going to get you out of here."

**WHO IS SAYING THAT? CROSS YOUR FINGER'S HOPE IT'S ELI! **

Leave Reviews, Make Predictions!

I will put an extra long chapter up next time if you leave me a lot of reviews. We both win in this situation! Lol

Love you Guys!

-Cliffhanger Girl

3


	4. Chapter 4

CAPTURED ECLARE CHAPTER 4

**CLARE'S PROSPECTIVE**

**When it got dark enough, I shut the light off and Diane fell asleep. I started to drift away and just kept telling myself someone would come and save us. I jumped up when a man slammed the door open. He pointed to Diane and said, "You up!" She jolted up and stood up standing as if she was in the army. "Let's go. I have a taker on you for two hours." My heart sped up when she turned to me and the fear in her eyes left me heartbroken. I ran after her and starting hitting the man frantically. "Let her go!" I screamed. He slammed his arm around and I fell to the ground with a pain in my stomach that was unbearable. Before I could get up in time he slammed the door taking Diane. I didn't know what to do now, the door was locked and there was no way out. I looked around into pure darkness. I couldn't do anything but hope someone saves me, and they do it quick.**

**DIANE'S PROSPECTIVE**

**"Don't touch me…" I whispered as his hands trailed from my neck to my spine causing Goosebumps. He looked at me; he was a teenager just like me. He was being forced to take advantage of me. I looked at him and he said, "The camera is watching, just fake it…" This was the first boy to tell me this. I lay on the bed and he crawled on top of me. He looked down at me and towered over my body. He whispered, "Relax. I am not going to do anything to you…" They would force us to do things, and they would record it. It was the most sickening and horrifying thing I have ever witnessed. He covered my body that it looked like we were doing it, but we weren't.**

**He looked at me and said, "Your eyes tell me you are frightened…" I closed my eyes tight and he picked my chin up and said, "Do not be…I am going to get you out of here." I looked at him curiously, "You mean…they don't have you here too?" I questioned him and he said, "No…my sister was taken here and I need to find her." I looked at him and asked, "You aren't going to find her…" He moved me into his lap and pulled me close. He whispered in my ear, "I am looking for a girl named Veronica. She is my little sister, and this was the place all the clues led to…This is where she is, please, she is only six." I shuddered when I heard the age escape his mouth. He looked at me nervously and I said, "I don't know her…" I turned when the door stormed open and a gun was fired to his chest.**

**He collapsed on top of me and blood spilling everywhere. I started crying when his eyes faded. The pulled the man from underneath me and said, "Come on." They pulled me by the hair and threw me back into the room with Clare. She looked at me and the door slammed shut. "What happened to you Diane? Why are you covered in blood?" I shuddered and stayed quiet. Clare was one person I have met here that seemed reasonable. I felt as if she was a person I could trust, no matter what happened, she would be by my side…**

**CLARE'S PROSPECTIVE**

**I looked at Diane and she looked stunned or she saw a ghost. I grabbed her arm and she pulled me in close for a hug. "Clare…you're the only I can trust." I nodded and said, "I am always here, we will get through this together. I promise…" I took off my sweater and wiped the blood off her shirt. After she calmed down she started to talk. "I was lying down and he told me to fake it. So he towered over me pretending and he told me he was looking for his little sister. He said he got clues that led him here. She was only six Clare…" She started crying and I rubbed her back. "It's okay Diane…calm down." I rubbed her back and she sobbed. She looked up at me and said, "Just imagine a little six year old girl, frightened. I don't understand how they could do that to her." I looked around the room and said, "Exactly, that's the thing. How could they? They just like seeing people scared." Diane stood up and said, "What are you talking about?" I said, "Well, when you said that you guys were faking it then when you unfocused on looking scared they noticed. The want to see fear…I'll give them fear."**

**Diane said, "Whoa! Go Clare!" I smirked and looked around. "Do you have a pen or anything?" She looked around and said, "They took everything away from me…" I looked at the blood on the sweater and moved it on top of my white sweater. I smeared the blood and wrote help on it with an arrow. Hopefully, someone would find it. I grabbed the boards and started tugging on them. Then, Diane got up and helped me rip it off the window. There was a silent tug and it came off. I saw the light for the first time in two days. But, the worst part was night time and pitch blackness. I looked up and winked at Diane; she nodded and ripped the camera off the ceiling. I smiled and chucked the sweater out of the window. I looked around and closed the window quick when I heard footsteps. We quickly placed the boarders up against the window. Diane sat across from me in the room and I sat in the corner and showed fear. The man from the van bashed through the door and looked at both of us. "What happened to the camera, huh? Who wants to take the punishment you or you?" I looked at Diane and she started to get up when I blinked at her and I stood up before she could. He grabbed my arm and pulled me roughly out of the room.**

**He took me down a hallway. I looked around at my surroundings. There were doors and little girls all around sitting in the hallway. They were frightened most of them looked at the most eight years old. They didn't know any better, they didn't hurt anyone. Then, the man took a quick turn and I looked around. He placed me in a room and said, "Take off your shit!" I looked at him with a confusing look. He said, "Oh you're new about punishment. Well, see this is how it works here…Jessica. When you do something wrong you get punished for what you do. You broke the camera and now you have to accept the consequences!" I saw him bend down and grab a whip. My heart was racing and I couldn't feel my legs.**

**"Please…you don't have to do any of this. Just…please put it down." I told him as he twiddled it in his hands. "You are already up to ten strokes so the more you keep talking the more you are going to get…" He told me as he walked towards the door and screamed, "Lucas! Get in here!" I looked towards the door and a guy walked in and he backed me up against the wall causing me to moan in pain. "Please…" I begged and begged. The person with the whip sighed heavily and said, "Take her shirt off." He grabbed the bottom of my shirt and ripped it up over my head. He said, "Face the wall." I turned around and gulped as the he whipped the first stroke…**

**ELI'S PROSPECTIVE**

**I sat in school the next day. When the bell rung and I walked out of my class I walked towards Clare's locker. I twirled with her lock and breathed in. I could still smell her scent on the locker. I held back a sob and I remembered when I flirted with Clare. I told her that she might have had a chance with me. But, now since she isn't here I can't even think straight. The only person or thing on my mind is Clare. I just keep hearing her voice in my head. She was screaming, screaming so loud and they took her from me. I was in control, and I lost it. I could feel her hands gripping tight onto my jacket. I couldn't stay in school until I found her.**

**I looked around and split through the exit door. I was walking fast when someone grabbed my arm. I turned and saw Adam. "Eli, you can't go to find Clare. You can get hurt," he told me sighing out of breath from chasing me. "Ok, well unlike you I can't live without her Adam. I can't get her out of my head. I need to find her unless I am going to go insane!" I screamed at him as he chocked and said, "Listen, I miss Clare just as much as you do. But, the police will do their job and they will find her. They are professionals Eli. They will handle it…" I dropped my books on the floor and said, "Adam! You don't understand what this is doing to me! I can't sleep, think, eat, I am barely breathing! If anything happens to Clare, it's on me. I just, I need to find her…" I calmed down and Adam picked up my books and said, "Okay man, I understand you love her." I said, "No, no I don't I just…" Adam placed a hand on my shoulder and said, "You love her." I smirked and said, "Is that bad?" He said, "Eli, it's great that you finally admitted it. But, now we need to let them find Clare. She will come back, and she will be safe." I said, "You don't know that Adam. If they hurt her I couldn't live with it…" Adam looked around and said, "Then, frig it let's go! Let's go find Clare!" I smiled, "I love you man." I winked at him and Adam said, "Dude, you making me blush."I laughed and then I said, "You don't have to help me. This is my fault anyway…"**

**Adam sighed, "Eli, she is my best friend too. I can't lose her either." I said, "Well, we have to start on foot because I don't have a car…" I shrieked when I remembered what happened to Clare. "Adam, can I ask you something? Or, tell you something…" I asked him. He smiled, "Shoot." I sighed and began, "Well, when I saw Clare's face peer through the window of the van, I was speeding behind them. She thought I would get her back so quickly. She thought I would be her prince charming. But, I crashed Adam. I crashed the hearse and now I have no car and I have no Clare. I just need someone…I need Clare. I guess when they say you don't know what you have until it's gone it's true. I took Clare for granted. I took her presence for granted. I was so greedy…I wasted time pretending to not like her. When, deep down every time she walked by me my heart raced uncontrollably." Adam said, "You didn't take her for granted. How would you know this would happen? We will get her back Eli…we will." I nodded and got up with Adam following me…Where to start?**

**YAY! ELI! LET'S HOPE THAT HE FINES CLARE IN TIME BEFORE SOMETHING ELSE HAPPENS TO HER :( ...DUN DUN DUN! **

**OK, SO REVIEWS?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**PREVIEW TO NEXT CHAPTER: **

**ELI'S PROSPECTIVE**

**I turned to face Fitz, Owen, and KC. "We thought you would need help looking for Clare. Maybe, it would be a little easier if you have more guys to spread out," Fitz told me standing impatiently.**

**WILL ELI ACCEPT THE OFFER?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! HOPE YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER!**

**-Cliffhanger Girl 3 **


	5. Chapter 5

CAPTURED ECLARE CHAPTER 5

CLARE'S PROPSECTIVE

I couldn't bear the pain I just went through. I felt the gashes on my back. It was the most painful thing I had ever had to endure. They put me back in the room with Diane. She sat there and watched me cry. "Clare…please don't cry." She kept telling me as my sobs just got louder and louder. I couldn't describe it; it was as if the scars were engraved into my back. It was as if they would never heal. I was left broken open. Diane got up and sat next to me. She looked up and down at me and smiled, "Clare, I know it hurts a lot in the beginning but after a couple of days the pain does go away." I looked at her with tears in my eyes and said, "But, the scars don't…"

She looked around and the sun began to go down. Sooner or later, it was once again pitch black. This is one part of the day I feared the most. "Why is it that the ones who find out about this place don't get out?" I asked looking at Diane. She said, "Well, the people that own us find out they know and they can't risk them telling them what they do. But, the one's that trade us they trust. Like, for example I see plenty of scared little six year olds frightened as ever pass that door at night with a new owner. I was never taken out of here, though." I shook my head and tried to not be reminded of the pain in my back, "So, they give us away if they want to?" She nodded her head and we heard a loud bang. I jolted and it sounded as if a little girl was crying. "Not again…" I whispered. I got up and Diane followed me. I turned the doorknob and noticed it was open. I looked at Diane with a shocked face and quietly opened the door as it creaked. There was a little girl crying outside our door.

I looked at her and picked her up and Diane quickly closed the door behind us. I tried placing her on the floor but her hands were dug into my back and she didn't want to let go. She was so scared she was shaking. I wrapped my arms around her in return and Diane started crying looking at how frightened this little girl was. Her hair was messy, she had blood on her plants, and her eyes showed fear. I turned around and my back faced the wall. I started crying when she whispered in my ear, "Please don't let them bring me back into that room." She grasped me tighter and I looked at Diane. She said, "I can't believe they did this to her…" I said, "We have to hide her, if they come in here. We have to find a spot."

I looked around and said, "Sweetie I am going to give you to Diane, okay? She won't hurt you, don't worry…" She let go of her grip and I placed her in Diane's lap. Diane cheered her up by making funny sounds and I smiled at the child's relief of fear. I looked around and I tapped on the floor. I tapped it lightly and heard a creek. I bent down and lifted the floor board. It was a big enough space to hide the little girl. "I think we can fit her in here, if anything," I reassured Diane. Diane pointed down at her lap and the little girl had fallen asleep in Diane's grip. I smiled and said, "I think it's time for us to all go to bed…There isn't much we can do right now anyway…" I lie on the cold floor and cradle myself. I hope someone finds us all, very soon…

ELI'S PROSPECTIVE

I haven't had any lead. I would walk back and forth for hours and go up and down blocks. I still, got nowhere. I stayed up the whole night and walked into school feeling like a zombie. I walked to my locker and saw Clare's locker. I sighed heavily and slammed my fists on my locker. "Wow, someone is pissed." I heard Fitz say. I quickly spun and said, "Fitz, not now okay." I slammed my locker and he said, "Eli. I hope you find Clare." I smiled a little and sighed knowing he wasn't going to try and beat me up. "I do to," I told him. "If you need any help, me and Owen and KC are here." I looked back and forth and said, "So, if I need you guys…can you help me?" They all nodded at the same time and Owen said, "I wouldn't do it for you, we would do it for Clare." I nodded and smirked, "You got an idea emo boy?" Fitz asked as I nodded. "I think so…I just need time. I will let you guys know." I turned and quickly walked to class.

I was doing good so far, not making myself cry about Clare. But, then I listened to the morning announcements. The one day I do, it kills me inside. "Also, students as you know one of our students had been recently kidnapped on school premises. We advise you all to walk in groups and if any of you see Clare Edwards please notify the police. Thank you Degrassi students, be cautious." The speaker went out and I breathed deep in. I looked around the room and held my head down. I felt someone tap my shoulder and I turned to see Ali. "I miss her too Eli…I miss her so much." I nodded towards her and looked back up staring at the board. "Mr. Goldsworthy, would you like to be excused?" I looked up and grabbed my books and walked out. Ali chased out of the room after me.

She grabbed my arm and said, "Eli! I know they will find her, it's their job." I ripped her grip off my arm and said, "Everyone is telling me this. But, is it happening Ali? Have you heard the police call in two days? They think she is like all the other people who get kidnapped. They end up dead, Ali." She looked up at me and started crying. I said, "I am sorry Ali, I didn't mean to make you cry…" She looked up at me with big brown eyes tearing up. I didn't know what to do. I held my arms out and said, "Do you need a hug?" She laughed, "Eli, I just need you to find Clare." She stormed off crying down the hall. I looked around and I needed to take a thinking walk. I couldn't sit in school, I just can't do it. I can't sit in school knowing Clare wasn't around. I couldn't skip though, one more skip and I would get expelled. I sighed and made it through the day, barely. By the time I got out it was already three o clock and the day was more than halfway gone. I looked around and waited for Adam impatiently.

I turned to face Fitz, Owen, and KC. "We thought you would need help looking for Clare. Maybe, it would be a little easier if you have more guys to spread out," Fitz told me standing impatiently. I said, "Sounds good…I am just waiting for…" Adam screamed, "Eli! Wait up!" Adam jogged to me and looked them up and down with the dirtiest look ever. He asked, "What are they doing here?" I looked at him and said, "They are going to help us find Clare. They feel bad about what happened and want to help." Adam laughed, "Fitz, help anyone yeah right. I understand with KC I mean she was your ex girlfriend. And, Owen we are cool." The pounded fists and I asked, "Can we not waste time? Can we just, find Clare…please?" We started walking and Fitz said, "Just to make sure, we aren't becoming friends after this…right?" I looked at him and shook my head, "No…" Fitz joined in when I said no and it was a good feeling. Maybe with more people we would find Clare. I could finally hold her in my arms for the first time, and tell her I love her…

AWWW ISNT THAT SO CUTE? ELI IS FINALLY CONFESSING HOW MUCH HE LOVES CLARE! I LOVE THIS SIDE TO ELI!

**-Preview to chapter 6**

**ELI'S PROSPECTIVE**

**I sat at my desk with Ali nervously tapping her pencil on her desk behind me. I turned and said, "I think we have a lead on Clare."**

OKAY SO ELI, FITZ, OWEN, KC, AND ADAM HAVE A LEAD ON CLARE! YAY!

-BUT, THE QUESTION IS WILL THEY FIND HER?

Please Review! Review! Review!

Love you guys!

-Cliffhanger Girl

3


	6. Chapter 6

CAPTURED ECLARE CHAPTER 6

CLARE'S PROSPECTIVE

"Veronica...That's a pretty name," I told the little girl who played with her hair. She looked up at me and asked, "What is your name?" I smiled and said, "Clare." She smiled at me with two missing teeth in the front and I couldn't help but look at her expression. We slept through the night, three days in this hell hole. No food, no drinking, I wgas losing energy as the minutes went by. I looked at Diane when I heard sobs. I walked over to her and Veronica pulled on her sweater. She asked, "What's wrong Diane?" She said, "Nothing, I am just so happy." Veronica laughed and smiled as she walked staring out the window. The sweater lay still on the ground. I don't know how no one had come across it yet.

I sat near Diane and asked, "Why are you really crying?" She said, "Well, Clare if you haven't noticed we haven't eaten in three days and I am starving and started to feel dizzy." I pathetically laughed and said, "Now, tell me the real reason why you were crying." She looked around making sure Veronica was occupied and said, "Well, the guy that got shot was her older brother. He asked for a little girl named Veronica. The parents are dead Clare, he told me. And, now that they are dead and so is he…she doesn't have anyone." I shook my head and the sun was already beginning to disappear through the boarders and I looked at her, "No…she has us." My stomach was growling uncontrollably and my head felt heavy. I looked nervously at Diane as I heard loud pounding footsteps. We quickly hid the little girl in the floor boards. I looked at her and placed my finger over my lips. "Sh…" I told her as I covered the floor board and I sat on top of it. The man walked in with his hands behind his back and I could hear my heart beat pounding so fast. "Food is ready downstairs…" He said as he led us out the door. We quickly got up and when we walked downstairs I began to notice that Diane and I were two of the oldest in this house. I grabbed a little food for Veronica, knowing she would be hungry. I just hope she didn't come out and they catch her…

ELI'S PROSPECTIVE

I sat at my desk with Ali nervously tapping her pencil on her desk behind me. I turned and said, "I think we have a lead on Clare." The day before we had recently found a sweater that looked like the one Clare had worn before she was taken. "Fitz and Owen found a sweater. It was white…We think it was Clare's." I didn't have the heart to tell her it was covered in blood. I flinched thinking that she could possibly be dead. Ali smiled at me for the first time in a couple of days and she got up and wrapped her arms around my body. "Oh my god...Eli you are so close to finding her! Where did you find it? Can I see the sweater? I mean I would obviously know if it was hers." I held my arms out and said, "Oh, it's definitely hers. I am sure…" Ali retreated and said, "Eli I just want to help." She sat back down and the announcement came on. "Please excuse this interruption, we have an announcement. Degrassi is hosting a little get together to have a little ceremony for Clare Edwards. We feel this would cheer her family up about their missing daughter that they know and love. Clare Edwards is our fellow student, which means she is our family too. Please join us tonight at seven p.m. Thank you Degrassi."

I turned around and Ali started to cry again. "Ali, don't cry…come on she isn't gone," I told her trying to make her stop crying. "But, Eli they are acting like she has, I mean with ceremonies and having reminder announcements that she might be. I just can't take it anymore…I need to find her." She got up and walked right out of the class. I raised my hand and pointed to Ali and the teacher smiled and gestured towards the door. I chased after her and stood in front of her. "Eli…move," she told me wiping the tears away from her face. I looked down and smirked, "No…because if you are going." She interrupted me and said, "I am going to find Clare whether you like it or not." She marched passed me and I sighed, "Hey Ali…" I started walking towards her. "What Eli?" She hissed at me. "Would you mind another person tagging along?" She smiled, "Come on…" I placed my books in my locker and I texted Fitz:

Couldn't wait any longer, Ali and I are making our way towards the building we found the sweater.

-Eli

I sighed and started walking next to Ali when I received another text.

We already beat you to it. We are standing on the corner of the bulding. We will wait for you for the game plan.

-Fitz

Ali and I walked in silence until we got a few blocks away. I turned to Ali and stood in front of her stopping her in her path. "I know you want to find Clare, but I need you to go back home Ali," I told her looking down at the ground. I continued before she could protest, "I don't need you getting hurt. Ali, do you know how dangerous this could be? We could die…Ali. You have to understand." She didn't protest, she reasoned with me, "Okay…just find Clare, okay?" I nodded and I turned and started walking. She screamed, "Hey Eli! Don't die, okay?" I smirked at her and started walking. I felt bad for Ali, not having her best friend around her. This was it, I needed to find Clare and this abandoned house was our only lead and we needed to attack it, before it attacked us…

**I know, I know very short chapter and I apologize for that, but the only reason this was short is so the LAST CHAPTER, which is the next one I will be uploading will be a little longer.**

**Ok, so No Preview because I really want to keep you guys hanging and I apologize for that.**

**But, you know me; I could end it sad, or happy?**

**Humm…which way to end it?**

**Ok, Please Review! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Predictions are also welcome**

**-Cliffhanger Girl 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPTURED ECLARE CHAPTER 7 LAST CHAPTER =( ENJOY! HOPE YOU LIKE IT! **

CLARE'S PROSPECTIVE

**It turns out they never found Veronica. When we got back from eating jail food we took her out of the floorboards. After that night it was day five here. I had a shirt on that had the blood marks from my back were still hurting. I looked around the room and I saw Diane. Veronica seemed to cheer Diane up all the time. This was one of the only things that warmed my heart at this place. All I knew was I wasn't getting out of here anytime soon so I had to get used to it. I looked around and Veronica said, "Let's play a game! Duck Duck Goose!" She screamed and I said, "Sh…Sh…be quiet." I heard loud steps and we placed Veronica under the floor boards. I nervously sat on top of the floorboard and my heart pounded when a huge guy about six feet and wide as ever walked into the room. His feet pounded on the floor and said, "Why were you all moving around here?" Diane and I nervously looked at each other and I said, "W...Well, we weren't I just fell. I tripped." He laughed, "Well, maybe you will learn to not be so clumsy with your new owner." I looked at Diane and asked, "New owner? What?" He grabbed me by my hair and lifted me off the floor. He ripped the floor board up I was sitting on and Veronica started crying when he grabbed her. "So…this is who you were hiding."**

**The room was quiet and we could only hear the sobs of Veronica. "We are going to hand you over to our manager downtown. Let's go, it is starting to get dark out now. We will drive you over now. No one will notice outside that we are taking you at night." I gulped and they placed a bag over my head. I started breathing heavily and he led me down the steps where I tripped on a nail sticking out of the floorboard and twisted my ankle falling on the floor. "Get up!" He screamed at me. I limped and the pain increased. Between my back and my ankle I didn't know what was worse…**

**ELI'S PROSPECTIVE**

**We stood around waiting for some action. I said, "Look at that van." I looked at the driver, he was wearing a mask. "Yeh, what about it?" Fitz asked. I rolled my eyes and said, "Look at his face." He mouthed and "oh." I replied, "I say we beat the crap out of the guy driving the car and Owen you get his mask and put it on and go in the driver's seat. Then…we see who ever goes in the van and then we attack them when we get far enough away. Then, we threaten to kill them if they don't tell us where Clare is." Fitz smiled and he continued, "Sounds like a plan…" I moved my finger gesturing towards the van and we all moved around the van. My heart was beating when I noticed the driver was holding a gun. Fitz went next to the drivers' window and slammed his fist into the driver's face and wrapping his arm around his neck. He quickly suffocated him and we all climbed into the van as quick as we could.**

**Owen, KC, and Fitz jumped in the back behind the last set of seats. We placed the driver in the back and they held him making sure he was unconscious. I placed the mask on and waited. I held the gun in my lap. I grabbed it and handed it to Owen, "You are the only one I would trust to hold this, so yeah. If anyone that gets in this van that isn't Clare, you shoot." Owen nodded at me and we waited and waited…but what were we waiting for?**

**CLARE'S PROSPECTIVE**

**They threw the bag off my head and said, "You see that van over there? Zach is going to escort you inside the van and take you to your new owner." I breathed in deep and nodded my head. This was it, I should just kill myself. I should just jump in front of a car. What is the point of living now? He handed me over to Zach and he gripped my arm so tight I couldn't feel my right arm. He said, "You are a pretty one…" He stroked my face and we started walking outside. I couldn't even say goodbye to Diane or Veronica. If I ever got loose then I would rescue them, I promised. I pulled his finger away from my face and he slapped me across the face causing me to fall on the floor in front of the house. He picked me up and said, "Let's go." I struggled and struggled trying to run away. But, it wasn't working. Getting in this van would mean I would never be let free. "Help!" I screamed as he covered my mouth quickly and said, "I tried to be nice, but now that's it." He held me tight and threw me inside the van.**

**He grabbed me as I noticed the driver's eyes. I looked in the mirror and the driver nodded at me, creep. This is so bad, I am doomed. Zach sat next to me and he said, "Drive!" The driver started moving the van and I sighed. I felt the hand mark on my face. It hurt, but the pain in my ankle took my mind off of it. I couldn't even feel my right ankle and lower. It was unbearable. I jolted down when I heard a gunshot go off! "Ah!" I shrieked looking in the back seeing Owen holding a gun and Zach lying on top of me. I looked around breathing quickly. I didn't know what to say. I looked at the driver and he took of the mask. It was Eli…Eli smirked at me and said, "Clare…" He smiled at me and stopped the car.**

**I felt a feeling of relief when I saw his face. Fitz and Owen helped get the man off my body. Eli got out of the driver seat and I looked at him. "I don't know what to say Eli…" I told him. I felt my ankle shake as he got closer to me. "I think I do…" He leaned in and crushed his lips against mine. I slowly pulled away and I heard three people mutter an "Aw…" I turned around and smiled at Fitz. I looked at Eli and he wrapped his arms around my body. He traced his hands with my back and asked, "What did they do to you Clare?" I looked at him and said, "We have to get Diane…and Veronica." He looked at me with confusion and said, "We already called the police Clare. Don't worry, you are safe now and so is everyone else." I smiled at him and he wrapped his arms around my body and gently carried me out of the car. He laughed and asked, "Clare Edwards, do you know how much you mean to me?" I smiled at him and said, "Oh, is this some joke? Where, you are just toying with my emotions. Because, I am really not in the mood for your flirting games." I smiled at him and he laughed and I saw a tear form in his eyes, "Clare, I love you so much." I smiled at him and he wrapped his body around me pulling me in for a tight hug.**

**2 DAYS LATER…**

**After going to the hospital and sleeping for hours I felt much better. My scars on my back needed to be stitched up and it turns out I sprained my ankle. I was back to school on Monday. I walked around and everyone around me was hugging me and telling me how much they missed me. I limped to my locker and saw Eli standing by it. "Hum, Locker stalker?" I asked curiously. He smiled, "Just protection is all…" I smiled, "Eli, did you really mean it when you told me you loved me?" He smirked and leaned in and kissed me. He left me breathless and I smiled, "I love you too."**

***EPILOGUE***

**Clare and Ali became best friends with Ali and she attended Degrassi in the beginning of the fall. Eli and Clare continued dating and loving each other (YAY) Veronica ended up living with a foster family that gives her much love and attention. She will never be neglected. She is still scared but, Clare and Diane visit her every day after school. To this day the men who took Clare and the other girls are still on the loose. A letter to Clare was left as Evidence from the driver of the van. He claimed he would get her back for letting their "business" down. But, Eli would never let her be taken away from him ever again. Like they say, you don't know what you really have until it's gone.**

OK, HOPE YOU GUYS LOVED THIS STORY!

PLEASE REVIEW; TELL ME OVERALL WHAT YOU THINK OF THE ENDING AND SUCH!

LET ME KNOW IF YOU LIKED IT, DISLIKED IT…

IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS YOU CAN SHARE BECAUSE I WANT TO MAKE MORE STORIES FOR YOU!

OK THANK YOU GUYS, (HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT)

-Cliffhanger Girl

3


End file.
